JukeBox Challenge: GerIta
by anxo da noite
Summary: Germany doesn't want him and wants nothing but him. Italy can't live without him but is forced to when he's no longer apart of this world. They'll have their happy ending one day... along with their own tragic love story. 10 short drabbles written to the Juke-box challenge. Enjoy Warning: Yaoi. Nosebleeds and tears are highly possible. Prepare the tissues.


**Here are the rules for the Juke-box Challenge:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**_Slow Dancing in a Burning Room – John Meyer_**

"This is the end! The war is over and we have to go our separate ways; we both know that! Our relationship was doomed from the start! We were nothing more than allies!"

I stared at Italy, my throat sore from yelling. Tears rolled down his face.

"If that's how you see it, fine." And he walked away, never once looking back.

* * *

_**My Immortal – Evanescence**_

My chest ached. _How could this happen?_ My heart throbbed. _Doitsu... Why?_ _I need you… Come back._ _Come home to me…_ The tears rolled down my face… _This isn't him… Not my Germany… He'd have been more careful… This isn't his body… This is just someone who looks like him… Never my Doitsu… Never…._

* * *

_**Time after time – Cindy Lauper**_

Guns blasted. Bullets flew. Men fell. _Italy. Where was Italy?_ I ran. "I have to find him!" My head shouted. "Germany!" _Italy!_ I ran toward the sound of his voice. Ducking around a flipped tank, I saw him. He was running in the opposite direction.

"Italy!" I shouted. He stopped and turned toward me.

"Doitsu!" His body jolted. His eyes went wide. Blood pooled on his shirt. "D-Doitsu?"

"NO!"

/

I jolted up in bed, my chest rising and falling rapidly. _Oh God.. Not that dream again.._ I ran a hand over my face. Reaching toward the nightstand, I picked up the phone and dialed a number I knew by heart, knowing that the person would answer no matter the hour.

"Eh.. Germany?" a sleepy voice answered. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank Gott._

"Germany? Are you there?"

"Yea… Yea I'm here… I was just.." I couldn't finish. I knew I wouldn't have to.

"I'm okay, Germany. It's just a nightmare… Do you want to talk about it?" A small grin etched across my face.

"I know… and thanks.. but no thanks." I ran a hand through my hair.

"Are you sure you don't want me there?"

"NO!" I shouted quickly. Taking a deep breath, I repeated more calmly, "No... The invasion starts tomorrow and I'd be going insane trying to keep an eye on you. I'll be okay."

A sigh. "Okay…"

"I know you're not happy about it…" I could feel the blush creep across my face but I forced the words out, "But… But I need you there… You're my calm away from all this insanity. You're the only thing that keeps me grounded. I need… you.. to be there for me… okay?" My face was burning from embarrassment.

"I'm always here for you, Germany. I love you." My stomach fluttered.

"I- I love you too… Gute Nacht… Italy…"

"Bueno Notte, my Doitsu."

* * *

_**Drops of Jupiter – Train**_

Dear Diary,

I heard he was back. Home from his vacation. I want to ask him if he had fun… If he took pictures of the things he saw. He was never really one for travel… he'd much rather stay at his home… but he decided it would be best for him. Decided that he could heal best away from home… away from me… The war was hard on him… or hardest I should say… In the weeks before he left, he barely talked. He just sat there with that haunted, far-away look on his face. Like he was seeing something that wasn't there… The doctor said it might be best to see new things… That it would help him become stable again… I wonder how he is now… Did he think of me while he was gone? Does he remember what we were? I'm supposed to be going over to Roderich's later for his welcome home party… What if he doesn't want me there? I'm nervous… but… I'll never accomplish anything by sitting here…

So I guess.. Goodbye for now, Diary, and hopefully in the future… I'll have good news to share.

* * *

_**Away From the Sun – 3 Doors Down**_

It's so dark. In this hole I'd cast myself into. My past haunted me here. The tortured screams of the dying echoed endlessly off the walls. I couldn't see the light anymore. The darkness had grabbed my soul and dragged me into hell; right where I deserved to be.

* * *

_**Dirty Little Secret – The All-American Rejects**_

I grabbed his hand and dragged him into a side room, hiding us from the world. Here we could be alone. Him and I, alone in our forbidden love. Spinning around, I pulled him against me roughly, kissing him deeply. _Oh Gott, I love him. _

* * *

_**On the Coast of Somewhere Beautiful – Kenney Chesney**_

I looked up from the postcard with a sigh… "I miss you" He'd written. I missed him too. More than he could ever imagine. I sat back on my cot. _I'll come home to you, Italy_. _Once this war is over, we'll be together again._ Looking at the picture he'd sent along with the card, I studied his beautiful smile. _Soon_.

* * *

_**Somewhere with You – Kenny Chesney**_

I tossed back another beer and slammed the glass down forcefully. "Done!" Gilbert cheered. "Damn, Ludwig, ever since you got rid of the little whiner you've been putting them away faster than I have. Best decision you ever made." My fist clenched. My arm ached to swing, to knock all his teeth out of his ridiculous face.

"Shut-up" I slurred. _I'd rather be with him… _My heart whispered. I shook my head. "Another!" I demanded. The bar tended slapped another full glass in front of me. Up-ending it, I chugged it down quickly. The more I drank the quieter the part of me that ached for him got. Taking a calming breath I ordered another.

* * *

_**Nobody's Home – Avril Lavigne**_

I stood outside the dark house, tears streaming steadily down my face mixing with the heavy rain. "Doitsu..." I whispered. I ached to walk in the door. I ached to go back to the place I once called home; but I knew even if I did open that door… No one would be there. It was an empty house now. Abandoned, since Ludwig- I swallowed against the lump in my throat. A sob broke from my chest. "Doitsu!" I shouted. No one answered. No one ever would again. I sunk to my knees, sobbing heaping, broken sobs. "Doitsu… Doitsu… Doitsu…" I laid there, repeatedly calling for a man I knew was no longer here.

* * *

_**When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne**_

I awoke with my hand reaching across the empty side of the bed, searching for him. I blinked against the tears that started to form. _Deep breaths, Feli. Deep breaths_. I squeezed my eyes shut, my chest constricting against the pain in my heart. I bit my lip hard. _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. He hated it when you cried._ A sob escaped. _Oh God… Even after all this time… It still hurts…_ I hugged his pillow to me, pressing my face into it, searching for some remaining scent of him, searching for proof that he once was here. My attempts were useless. It was gone. He was gone. "Ludwig… I miss you."

* * *

**A/N: Sigh.. Oh how I love GerIta..~ Okay so I was doing pretty well... I'd told myself that I was NOT. NOT. NO WAY IN HECK NOT going to write yaoi... as you can see.. I have the willpower strength of a marshmellow... so I wrote GerIta... and I loved every second of it:) Yeaaa sadly it's probably a bit out of character... but I usually put a ton of thinking behind my stories (so much that they usually never turn out how I orginally plan...) and with the clock literally ticking I just wrote down what popped into my head... but never-the-less I hope you enjoyed the stories and I would love to hear what you think ^w^**

**P.S. Yes, I know I write slow.. Which is why most of them are so short... v.v **

**With love,**

**Ms. Slowness Herself,**

**anxo da noite**


End file.
